Bikini At Graduation
by Yupi Gummy
Summary: Levi dan Eren bertaruh dan yang kalah harus memakai bikini saat perpisahan dipantai selama seminggu! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka taruhkan? Dan siapa yang harus memakai bikini selama seminggu? Langsung baca cerita ini *maksa* WARNING: BL *pastinya* alur agak berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran diseluruh cerita, cerita terlalu mainstream dkk.


_Hari-hari sekolah telah kita lalui…_

_Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah…_

* * *

"Anak-anak, kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik dalam ujian akhir ini. Selanjutnya kalian akan melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Mungkin kalian sudah menentukan akan masuk SMP mana, jadi untuk melepas kepergian para murid kelas 6, kita akan mengadakan acara perpisahan di pantai selama seminggu!" ujar Mike _sensei_ didepan kelas.

Sekolah Dasar khusus putra, SD Shinokyo. Kelas 6 B, disinilah Eren dan teman-temannya menuntut ilmu.

"Hahhh, aku tak sabar menunggu perpisahan nanti" gumam Eren.

"Jangan-jangan nanti kau malah salah membawa bikini sepupumu itu" ejek Jean yang duduk disebelah kanan Eren. "Eren kan anak paling ceroboh dikelas" cemoohnya.

"Ulangi lagi ucapanmu itu Jean!" Eren mulai terbawa emosi.

"Diam" ujar anak berwajah datar singkat, Levi. Ia kesal karena acara membaca novelnya harus terganggu oleh pertikaian yang tak berguna antara Jean vs Eren.

Jean langsung diam, ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang macam Levi. Sementara Eren malah menantang bahaya.

"Apa maumu huh?" tanya Eren, ia sedang menantang maut rupanya.

"Mari kita bertaruh, kalau nilai ulangan Matematikamu dibawah 9, kau harus memakai bikini sepupumu. Kalau nilaimu diatas 9, aku akan memakai bikini kakakku, Petra selama seminggu nanti. Setuju?" tantang Levi.

"Baiklah, siapa takut?" Eren menerima tantangan Levi, toh selama ini ia sangat jago pelajaran matematika, sangat tidak mungkin baginya mendapat nilai dibawah 9.

Sementara Levi malah menyeringai dibalik bukunya.

* * *

**Bikini At Graduation**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

This fic © Yupi Gummy

Rate T

**WARNING: BL *pastinya* alur agak berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran diseluruh cerita, cerita terlalu mainstream dkk.**

"Levi dan Eren bertaruh dan yang kalah harus memakai bikini saat perpisahan dipantai selama seminggu! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka taruhkan? Dan siapa yang harus memakai bikini selama seminggu? Langsung baca cerita ini *maksa*"

* * *

"Eren, bangunnn! Bukankah hari ini kau harus pergi ke pantai untuk perpisahan?" Mikasa dan Carla berkolaborasi membangunkan sang putri tidur, Eren Jaegar.

"Ummhh" Eren sedikit menggeliat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah ingat dengan acara hari ini, wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Kenapa cemberut? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah senang? Bahkan lusa kemarin kau terus melihat jam dan terus bergumam '_berapa jam lagi ya?_'" tanya Carla bingung.

Sementara Eren tidak menjawab, _mood_nya sedang buruk rupanya. Wajahnya semakin cemberut ketika Mikasa bertanya sambil membawa sepasang bikini ditangannya.

"Eren, kenapa kau mau meminjam bikiniku untuk ke pantai nanti?" tanya Mikasa polos, ditangannya sudah ada bikini berwarna biru kehijauan *author ga tau nama warnanya apa* #author ditimpuk readers.

Ya, Eren kalah taruhan dengan Levi. Nilai matematikanya 8,75. Hampir bin nyaris 90, sayangnya Levi tak pernah mengenal kata ampun. Dan beginilah Eren sekarang, harus memakai bikini Mikasa selama seminggu penuh saat perpisahan nanti. Dan sejak kemarin, Jean sudah menyiapkan kamera digitalnya untuk memotret Eren nanti, buat bahan olokan katanya. *Jean, kau sungguh keji -_-*

"Huh, si PENDEK itu benar-benar sialan!" maki Eren. ia menyambar bikini itu dari tangan Mikasa.

"Kau kenapa sih Eren?" tanya Mikasa dan Carla lagi.

Sementara Eren yang sudah sangat malas menjawabnya langsung melesat kemanar mandi dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya…

* * *

"Ahhh, ini dia bintang kita, Eren Jaegar!" goda Reiner saat Eren memasuki bis pariwisata.

"Diam kau" bentak Eren. ia lalu masuk kedalam bis dengan kesal. Sampai saat ia melewati bangku yang diduduki Levi.

"Kau tak lupa dengan―"

Belum selesai Levi bicara, Eren dengan sangat lancang memotongnya. "Iya, iya, bikininya ada ditasku. Akan kupakai jika kita sampai nanti!" Eren lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bagian belakang bis itu.

"Hahaha, ini dia '_Miss_ SD Shinokyo'!" ejek Jean melalui toa yang memang disiapkan panitia untuk acara perpisahan itu.

Eren hanya mendengus kesal dibelakang bis. Apakah kalian tahu? Saat ini dia terlihat sangat manis, bahkan Jean juga merasa berdebar saat melihat ekspresi Eren itu tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya.

"Manisnya" gumam Jean. Diam-diam Armin tengah menatap Jean dengan tatapan cemburu tingkat Dewa collosal.

"Hey, siapa yang manis Jean?" tanya Reiner sedikit menggoda rekannya itu.

"Ah tidak, tadi aku seperti melihat ada Mikasa diluar" bantah Jean, sungguh alasan yang tak bermutu, mengingat kaca bis itu sedang ditutupi korden semua.

"Oh" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Reiner. Sebenarnya ia tahu jika Jean tengah mengagumi Eren, yah sebenarnya ia juga sedikit mengagumi keimutan Eren ketika sedang ujian, wajah Eren sewaktu mengerjakan soal itu loh, gak nahan deh *Loh, bahasanya kok jadi kaya gini?*

"Apakah kalian sudah siap? Mari kita basen" ujar Irvin _sensei _dengan sebuah papan jalan ditangannya. "Armin Atlert?" ia mulai mengabsen.

"Ada!" Armin berdiri dari kursinya agar tubuh mungilnya terlihat.

"Woles aja, mbak" goda Connie yang duduk disamping Armin, sementara Armin hanya merona lalu duduk kembali dengan tenang.

"Berthold Fubar?"

"Ada" Berthold hanya perlu mengangkat setengah tangannya, karena badannya yang tinggi seperti tiang. Kebalikan dengan Levi yang harus loncat-loncatan agar Irvin melihatnya. #dijitak Levi.

"Connie Singer?"

"Springer, Irvin _sensei_!" Connie membenarkan kesalahan penyebutan nama belakangnya.

"Oh, maaf. Mataku sudah agak rabun" ujar Irvin memberi alasan. "Eren Jaegar?"

"…"

"Eren Jaegar?" ulang Irvin karena tak ada respon.

Sebuah tangan mengacung dari sudut pojok dalam bis itu.

"oh, ada" Irvin memberi tanda centang pada nama 'Eren Jaegar' di kertas absen.

Dan absen pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

"Sampai!" ujar semuanya bersemangat kecuali satu orang, yaitu Eren Jaegar. Ia malah memasang waja kusut plus kumul.

"Sampai…" ujar Eren dengan intonasi horor.

"Pakai―"

Lagi lagi Eren memotong kata-kata Levi, ia sangat kesal sampai tak mau mendengar perkataan orang itu. "Iya, aku mengerti! Aka kupakai sekarang!" Eren berjalan dengan kesal menuju ruang ganti pria.

Sementara seluruh orang yang berniat akan mengolok-oloknya setelah keluar nanti sudah menunggu didepan ruang ganti itu, Jean bahkan sudah berancang-ancang untuk memotret.

5 menit kemudian…

Seorang gadis/plak/maksud saya laki-laki tulen berwajah super imut keluar dari ruang ganti dengan bikini.

Seluruh orang yang tadinya mengolok-oloknya sekarang terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan _Miss World_ dadakan itu. bagaimana tidak? Ternyata kulit Eren itu sangat putih dan tubuhnya langsing seperti wanita. Owh, jangan lupakan hiasan bunga yang membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan berambut pendek. Benar-benar seperti perempuan.

"Hey, ekspresi macam apa itu? bukankah kalian mau mengolok-olokku?" tanya Eren dengan wajah kesal.

"Eh iya, dia kan Eren!" ujar Jean ia menepuk dahinya. "Tadi aku kira benar-benar perempuan" maksud Jean adalah untuk memuji Eren, tetapi Eren malah salah paham dengan mengira itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya.

"Cih, kalau mau mengolokku, tak usah pakai sindiran yang halus seperti itu" ujar Eren, ia meninggalkan segerombolan anak yang tadinya mau mengolok-oloknya, sekarang malah mematung kagum, bahkan Berthold sampai mimisan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pantas memakainya" ujar Levi puas. Ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Puas kau?" tanya Eren.

"Hey nona, awas bola!" Reiner melindungi Eren dari bola voli yang meluncur dengan ganas kearah Eren. reiner sama sekali tak tau jika 'nona' yang tengah ia lindungi ini adalah Eren. jujur saja, ia sedikit berdebar dengan perempuan ini.

"Hey Annie, kau hampir membunuh seseorang!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan ikat kudanya. Ditangannya ada sebuah kentang rebus.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana" seorang wanita berwajah datar memberi alasan dengan mutu yang sangat rendah.

"Maaf ya, dia memang begitu" si gadis kentang mengambil bola voli itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Reiner.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku!" Eren mendorong tubuh Reiner, sayang ia kalah power.

"Eh, maaf nona" kata Reier ia berusaha berdiri, sayang kakinya terpeleset dan kembali meniban tubuh tak berdosa Eren. jantung Reiner sangat berdebar saat ini, tetapi perut Reiner merasakan 'tonjolan alami' seorang Eren Jaegar, lumayan besar untuk ukuran anak SD. Dan akhirnya Reiner _connect_. "Kau Eren?"

"Tentu, siapa lagi?" Eren menjawab dengan santai.

Reier buru-buru menyingkir dari tubuh Eren dan langsung pergi dari hadapan cowok manis itu. setelah mulai jauh, dia bergumam. "Tadi itu dia merasakan debaran jantungku tidak ya?"

"Cih, dasar orang aneh! Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau tadi kau berdebar-debar?" ejek Eren, ia juga kesal dengan rekannya yang satu itu.

"Menarik sekali" ujar Levi. "Ternyata kau memang manis jika memakai itu" Levi menunjuk bikini Mikasa.

"JEZZZ, terserah kau saja!" Eren meninggalkan Levi dengan kesal, ia mau mengurung diri ditoilet.

Tapi tunggu dulu, toilet mana yang harus ia masuki? Laki-laki atau perempuan?

"Eren!" panggil Jean, dibelakangnya Armin dan Connie mengikutinya. Ekspresi mereka seperti '_Jean telah menemukan harta karun, ayo kita lihat!_'.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Eren malas.

"Di, dia Eren?!" pekik Connie tak percaya. "Jean, leluconmu terlalu muluk!"

"Tuan Connie Sprinter, ini adalah _Miss_ Eren Jaegar. Coba kalu lihat ia baik-baik dengan seksama dan penuh penghayatan" ujar Jean ia membukakan mata Connie dengan tangannya.

"Namaku Connie Springer!" ralat Connie dengan kesal.

"Eren, ayo kita menikah!" Berthold tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah gaun dan ia sendiri sudah memakai jas.

"Enak saja, Eren milikku!" Reiner membawa sebuah boneka beruang besar dengan tulisan '_I Love You'_ didada boneka itu.

"Enak saja kalian" Jean tak mau kalah, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamera digital ditangannya. Kamera yang tadinya untuk mengambil foto memalukan Eren, berubah fungsi jadi kamera untuk mengabadikan _'Nona Eren yang sangat manis'_. *oke, mungkin ini agak lebay*

"Hey, kalian sudah gila?" Eren langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi segerombolan orang tak waras itu mengejarnya.

_'Tolong aku, seseorang!_' batinnya, ah gawat! Kakinya sudah terasa sakit. Eren pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disebuah ruang ganti.

BLAM

"Waa, kemana calon pengantinku?" tanya Berthold bingung.

"Armin, kau melihat Eren?" tanya Jean dengan kamera ditangannya. Mereka kehilangan jejak Eren rupanya.

Armin sempat berpikir sebentar. "Eh,,, engg" sebenarnya tadi ia melihat Eren memasuki ruang ganti, tetapi sepertinya Eren sedang dalam bahaya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya."Tadi aku melihatnya kearah sana!" Armin menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dengan ruang ganti agar Eren selamat. Benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Atau Armin punya niat lain? Entahlah, silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri…

"Fiuh, terima kasih Armin" ujar Eren didalam ruang ganti. Suaranya pelan, tetapi Armin mendengarnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, sudah seharusnya aku membantu 'kalian'" ujar Armin.

"Kalian?" ulang Eren bingung.

Nah kan, Armin punya niat lain. "Ah, aku sibuk! Daah Eren!" Armin langsung meninggalkan ruang ganti itu.

"Hey Arhmp―" Eren merasa seperti ada daging kenyal yang menempel dibibirnya. Hanya sebentar, tapi mampu membuat Eren ketagihan. Padahal ia tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang menciumnnya karena ruangan itu sangat gelap dan sempit.

"Kalau kau tidak diam, mereka akan mengetahui keberadaanmu" sebuah suara datar yang sangat tak asing terdengar ditelinga Eren.

"Oh, kau" ujar Eren. entah mengapa ia agak berdebar, padahal dia baru saja dicium oleh orang yang sangat dibencinya, Levi. "Kenapa?" tanya Eren menggantung.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Levi malah melempar pertanyaan Eren.

"Aku serius" ujar Eren lagi.

"Aku juga serius, Eren" Levi mengelus pipi Eren dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Khh.." entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Eren, kini ia malah merasa suka disentuh Levi, padahal seharusnya ia marah dengan orang itu kan? Eh tunggu, tadi Levi memanggilnya dengan apa?

_'Eren'_

"Aku tidak salah dengar?" Eren kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren" ujar Levi singkat, datar, padat, jelas dan telak.

"Hah?!" pekik Eren tak percaya. Entar mengapa jantungnya terasa mau copot, ia malah merasa senang.

"Tch, haruskah aku mengulanginya?" ujar Levi kesal.

Sementara Eren menggut-manggut.

"Aku menyukaimu, AKU SUKA PADAMU, _I LOVE YOU_" ujar Levi berulang-ulang.

Eren merasakan jika wajahnya memanas. "Khh, sayangnya aku membencimu!" bantah Eren, ia masih tak bisa jujur pada perasaannya rupannya.

"Cih, dasar bocah ingusan" ejek Levi.

"APA?!" pekik Eren tak terima.

"Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau sejak tadi jantungmu terpompa lebih cepat?" ujar Levi. "Bahkan sejak tadi wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus" ujar Levi telak.

Eren pun skak mat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. "Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Levi.

Dan Flashback pun tak bisa dihindari…

_Flashback on_

"Levi-san, apa yang kau baca?" tanya Jean penasaran.

"…" Levi tak menghiraukan Jean.

Karena kesal, Jean pun mengambil buku itu lalu membacanya keras-keras. "_'Akh! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmuh, janganhh pergihh'_" ujar Jean, ia sendiri baru menyadari bahwa adegan yang barusan ia bacakan adalah rate 18 ++ dan yang lebih parah adalah itu bergenre _'Boys Love / Shonen ai / YAOI' _! ia buru-buru melemparkan buku itu. lalu bergidik ngeri.

"Kau serius baca buku gituan?" tanya Reiner tak percaya. "Aku kira selama ini kau membaca―"

"Tutup mulutmu" bentak Levi. Ia turun dari bangkunya dan hendak mengambil buku itu. tetapi Reiner yang iseng menyambar buku iru dan melemparnya pada Jean. Sayang Jean sudah keburu jijik dengan buku itu sehingga buku itu terjatuh dimeja Armin. Kebetulan Eren dan Armin sedang ngerumpi saat itu.

"Kembalikan bukuku!" ujar Levi ia berjalan dengan hawa pembunuh kearah meja Armin. Armin sudah ketakutan duluan tetapi Eren,,, ia mengambil buku itu lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Levi dengan buku itu.

"Hahh, lain kali hati-hati, Jean dan Reiner memang duo usil! Jangan dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan mereka" ujar Eren.

Levi menatap Eren dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tetapi didalam hatinya yang terselubung, sebenarnya ia tengah merasa kagum dengan Eren. "Makasih" ujarnya lalu kembali membaca buku itu dibangkunya. Diam-diam ia menyembunyikan wajag=hnya yang agak merona. '_Ada apa dengan diriku sih?'_ batin Levi.

Jujur saja, Eren sempat melihat wajah Levi yang sedikit merona, tetapi ia berusaha pura-puta tidak melihat, demi keselamatan nyawanya.

_Flashback Off_

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang!" ujar Eren. "Tapi kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Luar Negri" ujar Levi.

Mata Eren langsung membulat, tenggorokkannya tercekat, air matanya hampir keluar. Ia mulai terisak.

"Jangan menangis, bocah!" ujar Levi lagi, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan.

"Habisnya…" Eren menerima sapu tangan itu dan mulai mengelap air matanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, kau tenang saja" ujar Levi kemudian.

"Eh? Serius? Janji?" Eren kembali merasakan ada harapan.

"5 tahun lagi" ujar Levi. "Aku janji padamu" ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Eren menyambut jari kelingking itu. "Aku akan menunggumu, Levi-sama!"

Dan setelah itu bukan hanya jari kelingking mereka yang bertautan, bibir mereka pun bertautan.

* * *

5 tahun kemudian…

_Eren POV_

Namaku Eren Jaegar, umur 17 tahun. Hari ini aku resmi lulus SMA bersama sepupuku, Mikasa.

"Eren, ayoooo! Akan sangat memalukan jika kita terlambat saat upacara kelulusan!" ujar Mikasa.

"Iya, aku datang!" aku menuruni tangga dan menggigit sebuah roti panggang.

"Ayo" ujar Mikasa yang sudah siap dari tadi didepan teras rumah.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena kau sepupuku! Lagi pula aku tak yakin kau bisa sampai sekolah dengan selamat atau tidak!" jawabnya dengan sedikit merona.

"Eren, Mikasa, ayo kita berangkat!" Armin pun datang menjemput kami seperti biasa.

"Iya!" ujarku yang sudah selesai memakai sepatu.

"Kami berangkat!" ujarku dan Mikasa berbarengan seperti biasa.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" ujar Carla mengingatkan.

"Beres" Mikasa mengacungkan jempolnya pada Carla.

Haah, mereka pikir aku umur berapa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…

BRUGH

F*** siapa yang berani menabrakku saat sedang teburu-buru begini? Kulihat wajah orang itu, sepertinya tak asing, tinggi badan yang dibawah rata-rata itu juga.

"Levi…" ujarku.

Sementara sosok itu hanya berdecih. "Tch, kau makin lemot saja" ejeknya.

"Siapa yang lemot?" *author nunjuk AlstroemoriaSBT8* tanyaku kesal. Ah, tapi Levi jadi tambah tampan sekarang. Eh? Aku mirkir apaan sih? Lupakan saja!

"Hahaha, kau tak berubah!" ujarnya lagi.

"Kau juga" ejekku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusanmu?" tanyanya.

OH IYA! Aku lupa! Ah gawat, Mikasa dan Armin sudah meninggalkanku! Aku harus mengejar mereka.

"Tunggu" ujar Levi. Ia menari lenganku dan memasukkan *oke, yang satu ini rada ambigu* sesuatu kedalam sakuku. "Kutunggu loh" ujarnya lalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tak ada yang kupikirkan selain upacara kelulusan, aku hampir terlambat!

_Eren Pov End_

* * *

Dan upacara kelulusan itu pun berakhir. Dan Eren senggang sekarang. Selagi teman-temannya berfoto bersama, ia malah tidur-tiduran dirumput bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

"Ayo kita berfoto" ajak Armin.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kita memutuskan untuk masuk universitas yang sama?" tanya Eren. walau pun ia menatap langit, yang ia lihat adalah wajah Levi.

"Siapa tahu kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?" Armin memberi alasan seperti orang yang mau pergi jauh.

"Haahhh, aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Eren bangkit dan melesat secepat silet(?) menuju toilet putra.

Daat sedang membuka resleting celananya, tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari sakunya, seperti sebuah surat, dan ternyata itu memang surat *Abaikan yang satu ini*.

_'Jalan Black Jack ujung no. 2000, RT 02 RW 10 deket Rs bersalin ibu dan anak: Sakinah Idaman'_

"Tunggu, alamat apa ini?" pikiran Eren langsung mengacu pada hotel bintang lima atau hotel tempat pasangan muda melewati malam minggu, atau sebagainya.

"Eren, kau lama sekali" Armin memasuki toilet. "Apa itu?" tanyanya yang melihat secarik surat dari Levi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" Eren memasukkan kembali surat itu kedalam sakunya."Ada apa Armin?"

"Mikasa mengajak kita foto bertiga" ujarnya.

"Untuk apa?" Eren bingung. Ia merasa enggan untuk berfoto, karena kesannya seperti dirinya akan pergi jauh selamanya.

"Entahlah" ujar Armin, ia mengangkat bahunya. "Yang lainnya juga sudah menunggumu" Armin menarik lengan Eren dan berlari menuju lapangan.

"Tunggu, Armin!" Eren terseret-seret dan kakinya lecet.

* * *

Eren berjalan menyusuri jalanan '_Black Jack'_ sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Levi, tetapi apa ini? Sebuah gereja dengan banyak mobil parkir dihalamannya, tunggu bukankah ini bukan hari minggu? Lalu kenapa banyak mobil disini? Jangan-jangan Levi akan menikah dengan seorang wanita? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya yang selama ini sudah menunggu Levi? Eren menggigit jarinya.

"Dasar bejat" gumamnya.

"Kau Nona Eren Jaegar?" tanya seorang dengan baju maid.

"Ah, namaku memang Eren Jaegar, tapi aku ini PRIA TULEN" jawab Eren dengan penekanan pada kata PRIA TULEN.

"Ah, anda sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi!" maid itu langsung menarik lengan Eren dan lagi-lagi kaki Eren lecet.

"Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Eren bingung.

Maid itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Eren, ia malah semakin kencang berlari menyeret Eren menuju ruang ganti.

Eh, tunggu dulu… Eren tak salah membaca plang nama ruang ganti itu?

_'Ruang Ganti Mempelai Wanita'_

"EHHH?!" pekik Eren saat beberapa maid melepaskan seragamnya dan memakaikan sebuah gaun pengantin. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan cosplayer!"

"Anda memang bukan cosplayer, nona" ujar salah seorang maid berambut pirang panjang, sekilas ia mirip dengan Armin.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Eren dikacangin. Eren jadi kesal sendiri.

Setelah para maid itu selesai dengan gaun pengantin, mereka mulai merias wajah Eren dan memberikan hiasan pada rambut coklat Eren. setelah selesai melakukan semua itu, mereka kembali menyeret Eren menuju Altar.

Yah dan mata Eren membulat seketika ketika mengetahui Levi tengah menunggunya dengan setelan jas. Wajahnya tampak sudah bosan menunggu Eren.

"Levi…" gumamnya. Perlahan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Tampak Mikasa sedang menangis dipojok gereja. Dan Jean dan Armin duduk dengan tenang sambil berpegangan tangan mesra.

"Tenang Armin, nanti aku juga akan menikahimu!" ujar Jean.

"Janji ya Jean" ujar Armin dengan sedikir rona dipipinya.

Dan disudut lainnya kita bisa melihat orang tua Eren. Carla sedang mengelap pipinya yang basah karenang dari tadi ia menangis terharu.

"Anakku sudah besar ya…" ujarnya. Sementara Grisha hanya mengelus kepala Carla sembari tersenyum.

Eren melangkah dengan sangat pelan menuju Altar. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat ini. Seperti mimpi saja, atau ini memang mimpi? Ah, seandainnya ini mimpi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia menikmati sedikit kebahagiaan itu?

"Kau lama sekali, aku sampai lumutan menunggu disini" ejek Levi saat Eren sampai di Altar.

"Maaf" Eren menundukkan kepalannya. Terlihat sangat manis binti imut.

"Mari kita mulai pernikahan ini dengan mengucapkan janji setia" ujar pak pendeta. Eren dan Levi mengangguk mantap berbarengan.

Dan janji setia itu pun terdengar keseluruh gereja. Sekarang dua nama adam itu telah sah menjadi suami istri.

* * *

"Tunggu, siapa yang jadi istri?" tanya Eren saat dalam perjalanan menuju _honeymoon_.

"Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?" jawab Levi seadanya. Ia membuang wajah keluar jendela mobil pengantin itu. tampak seorang anak SD tengah menunjukkan hasil ulangannya kepada temannya.

TRING

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan, yang kalah harus jadi istri" ujar Levi.

"Taruhan apa lagi?" tanya Eren malas.

"Yang dapat nilai matematika tertinggi dalam UN kemarin akan jadi suami" ujar Levi.

"Oke, nilaiku 9,75!" ujar Eren bangga, toh nilainya mendekati 100. Dan Levi sepertinya tidak akan sanggup mengalahkannya.

"Fufu, kau istriku" ujar Levi memutuskan. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa?!" pekik Eren tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau dapat nilai sempurna!"

"Ya" ujar Levi telak.

Sementara Eren sibuk menggerutu, ia salah rupanya telah menganggap remeh Levi.

"Lagi pula, lebih cocok begitu kan?" ujar Levi kemudian. Ia memasukka tangan kirinya kedalam gaun Eren. dan

Eren pun _blushing_. "Levi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya.

Sepertinnya malam ini ia dalam bahaya besar.

"Akh, sakit Levihh"

**The End?**

* * *

**AN:** horreee, akhirnya selesai juga ff ini… *bangga*

Oh ya, maap kalo ada kesalahan mengetik dan bahasanya agak acak-acakkan, soalnya Yupi chan ngetiknya keburu-buru.

Buat setting pernikahannya, Yupi chan bener-bener bingung mau nulis apaan. Soalnya Yupi chan belom pernah kawin… *tentu saja* jadi mohon maaf jika setting pernikahan Eren dan Levi agak kacau… *membungkuk sedalam parit*

Oh ya, rencananya nanti Yupi chan mau ngebuat sekuel fic ini… doakan semoga berhasil ya…

BTW, Yupi chan lagi bunntu ide tentang fic Be My Butler… jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau updatenya rada telat… u,u)v *ditimpuk readers*

Dan Yupi chan sangat terbuka jika anda-anda semua ingin memperbaiki kesalahan bahasa Yupi chan. *peluk cium buat yang mau repyu*

Sekian dan terima kasih…

Yupi Gummy, permen paling manis diseluruh dunia. #disambet Rivai.


End file.
